1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for mounting lights and similar objects and more particularly to a wedge type device which is drawn into wedging engagement between the side of a light and a mounting surface to hold the light in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A swimming pool light is generally mounted in a niche in the side of the pool by means of a mounting ring or similar such hardware, such ring being held to a mounting bracket installed in the niche by means of screws. After repeated replacement of the light bulb, the threaded attachment portion of the bracket will often either break off or the threads lose their holding capability so as to require the removal and replacement of the bracket, which is both time consuming and expensive. The device of the present invention obviates this problem encountered with prior art devices by providing a holding mechanism employing a wedge type locking action which obviates the need for threadably engaging the mounting bracket in mounting the light in place.
While wedge type devices for securing objects in place are well known in the prior art, the device of the present invention is believed to be unique and patentably distinct from such prior art devices in its employment of a drive member which is mounted for both pivotal and slidable motion on the wedge member to permit both lateral and rotatable adjustment of the wedge member and additionally to permit the wedge member to be alternatively used in two orientations to provide a wedge of either of two sizes, thus enabling the device of the invention to satisfy different installation requirements.